Dolph Ziggler
| data de nascimento =27 de julho de 1980 | local de nascimento =Cleveland, Ohio | data morte = | local morte = | estilo = Técnico | peso =97 kg | altura =1,83 m | treinado por =Lance Storm Al Snow Mike Bucci | estréia =Novembro de 2004 | retirada= }} Nicholas Theodore Nemeth (nascido em 27 de Julho de 1980 em Cleveland, Ohio) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano que atualmente trabalha para a WWE no programa Raw com o nome de ringue Dolph Ziggler. Carreira Ohio Valley Wrestling e Raw (2004–2006) Em 2004, Nick foi contratado para lutar no território de desenvolvimento Ohio Valley Wrestling. No ano de 2005, foi chamado ao Monday Night Raw, onde começou como guarda-costas de Chavo Guerrero (que na época, usava a gimmick de "Kervin White", um golfista). Quando Eddie Guerrero faleceu, o gimmick de Chavo caiu em desuso e Nick foi mandando de volta à OVW. The Spirit Squad (2006) Em 2006, Nick voltou ao Raw como parte do Spirit Squad com o nome Nicky, onde conquistou o título de campeão mundial de Tag Team. Pelo resto do ano, Nick e os companheiros detiveram o título. Porém pouco após perderem os títulos para Ric Flair e "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, o grupo desbandou e todos voltaram à OVW. Retorno ao território de treinamento (2007–2008) Com o fim da parceria entre a OVW e a World Wrestling Entertainment em 2007, Nick foi transferido à Florida Championship Wrestling, onde conquistou o FCW Florida Tag Team Championship duas vezes, uma com Brad Allen e outra com Gavin Spears. "Dolph Ziggler" e Intercontinental Champion (2008–2010) Em setembro de 2008, Nick retornou à RAW usando o nome Dolph Ziggler, que sempre se apresentava aos seus oponentes com a frase "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler!". No WWE Draft de 2009, Nick foi transferido para o SmackDown. Na edição da SmackDown do dia 6 de agosto de 2010 derrotou Kofi Kingston para vencer o WWE Intercontinental Championship. NXT e World Heavyweight Champion (2010-2011) Foi um dos mentores da 4ª temporada do WWE NXT tendo como seu rokie Jacob Novak. Na SmackDown do dia 11 de fevereiro foi derrotado pelo World Heavyweight Champion Edge em uma luta que tinha sua "namorada" e consultora da brand azul Vickie Guerrero como árbitra especial. Na Raw do dia 14 de fevereiro Vickie Guerrero anunciou que Edge havia utilizado o "Spear" que estava proibido para vencer a luta contra Ziggler e por esta razão o campeão havia perdido o título que seria entregue a Ziggler na SmackDown. No episódio 600 da SmackDown em 18 de fevereiro, Vickie demitiu Edge e coroou Ziggler como novo campeão. Retornando as suas funções o General Manager Theodore Long da SmackDown disse que a investigação sobre o ataque que tinha sido alvo tinha apurado que era obra de Vickie, esta acusou Ziggler do ato. Long recontratou Edge e determinou uma revanche imediata pelo título. Edge venceu e recuperou o título. O primeiro reinado de Ziggler durou mais ou menos 11 minutos. Após a luta Teddy Long (kayfabe) demitiu Ziggler, e seu perfil no WWE.com foi movido para a seção alumni. Raw Retornou a Raw como novo contratado em 7 de março de 2011. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Jumping Russian legsweep :*Leaping reverse STO :*Sleeper hold, sometimes with bodyscissors :*''Zig Zag'' (Reverse bulldog) *'Signature moves' :*Dropkick às vezes com um sliding to the outside :*Fireman's carry gutbuster :*German suplex :*Inverted body slam :*Jumping elbow drop :*Leg drop bulldog :*Scoop powerslam :*Sitout facebuster *'Managers' :*Taryn Terrell :*Big Rob :*Maria :*'Vickie Guerrero' *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' :*Kerwin White *'Apelidos' :*"The Natural" :*'"The Violator"' *'Música de entrada' :*"I Am Perfection" por Jim Johnston e apresentada por Cage 9. Campeonatos e prêmios *'Florida Championship Wrestling' :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Brad Allen (1) e Shawn Spears (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 9''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2013. *WWE''' :*World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - como membro do Spirit Squad :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 vezes) :*World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*22º Triple Crown Champion :*WWE United States Championship (2 vezes) :*SmackDown Money in the Bank (2012) :*WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Drew McIntyre (1) e Robert Roode (1) Ver também *Spirit Squad Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling *Site Oficial Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos